1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of providing three dimensional, artistic forms, and in particular, to a method of making metallic sculptures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sculpting methods have been proposed, including means for sculpting in metal. It has been suggested that a hollow metallic sculpture might be made by first providing a destructible core as a base or foundation about which to form a metallic, hollow sculpture faithfully following the lines or contours of the core, and thereafter burning out or otherwise destroying the core to leave only the hollow metallic sculpture. This arrangement has desirable features over anything known in the prior art, in that it offers a highly effective means for forming hollow metallic sculptures, which heretofore have been very difficult to form to desired, aesthetically pleasing shapes.
Further, in accordance with the invention as distinguished from the prior art, it is proposed to form a metallic sheath about a destructible core in such a way that the sheath has apertures that permit special lighting effects to be achieved after the core has been destroyed, in that light may come, for example, from within the sculpture, utilizing either natural or artifical light as desired for this purpose.